


It's Just Violence by Pistol [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of It's Just Violence by Pistol read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Around Carla people start falling, and no one is getting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Violence by Pistol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : It's Just Violence  
 **Author** : Pistol  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers  
 **Character** : Cougar  
 **Rating** : Not Rated  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Around Carla people start falling, and no one is getting up. See end notes of fic for warnings.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/482096)  
**Length** 0:15:15  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/It's%20Just%20Violence%20by%20Pistol.mp3.zip)


End file.
